The Empowered
The Empowered and Zion tempest are the main antagonists for Season 1 of Supernatural Ties. Zion Tempest, also known as the leader of The Empowered, was granted vast mystical abilities thanks to his Time magic, which was one of kind. Since The Empowered was all linked to each other through power, Zion was known as the center of the link and all the power flowed through him. Dark Magic Coven The Empowered is a group of powerful supernatural beings of Witches. This dark and sophisticated group has been around since the mid 1800’s, collecting and growing together as one community. The reason for that, is because they’re all linked. Once you join The Empowered, there’s no going back. Of Course There's A Gallio Apart Of This The EmpoweredTE was founded by Delilah, but was led by a man named Zion. Zion has been the leader, and the base of their power since the early 1900’s. With him having Historic Magic, Zion has been gaining information over centuries and is the most powerful in the group. When TE is involved in anything, their together. Only because they have little to no power at all alone. The more people join and sacrifice their power to the link, the more power they get all together. No one has faced them all and survived. TE has been neutral in city complications and fights, only protecting themselves and it’s member. If A member were to die, their power would be added to the link, making them more stronger, but more members, means more force. TE has two different Bases Of Operations. One is at an Abandoned mansion, and the other is a Warehouse. Each of these locations are cloaked and protected by a barrier spell, only those who are members of the TE being able to enter. At those two locations, are centuries of old Relics, spell books, and other tools. An All Powerful Witch TE only has one Weakness: Zion. Every link has a center, or anchor, and it’s Zion. Basically, Zion magic is theirs, and if he was destroyed, The members would be ‘free’, but their powers would be gone. But it’s not easy to kill him. Just like Delilah, Zion is protected by all forms of harm. But, there's loopholes in each spell. TE is gathering up power to one day give all the power to Delilah, so that when she does return, they’ll spare her from death. TE only fear is her. TE is also able to transmit images/messages through the link via mental messages. They also have a code, in which they honor. A Dark Code We Are the Darkness to the light We are the Eclipse to the sun We are the death to the life We are… One of the Night. The Empowered. Even though TE seem dark and evil, they really just look out for their own. Again, Neutral. TE seeks out those with power and powerful relics and collects them into joining. As of right now, their are over over 300 members. Basically a coven, they seem dark, like vampires. Wearing dark clothes, and jewelry. Season 1 The Empowered made their home at the Warehouse, being used by Zion as a way to add more power to his missions. After Vice and Kat destroyed the warehouse, they relocated to a mansion outside of town, that was cloaked. In the final battle in the Red Mirror Dimension, created by Zion, They all were used to take Vice and Kat down easily. Just then, when Zion died, all of TE died with him,but didn't revive when Zion did. Powers * 'Empowered Magic - '''a form of sorcery that is strictly practiced by a subculture of witches known as the Empowered. This form of sorcery specializes in Dark Magic and its spells are performed in a language different from all other forms of witchcraft. Empowered Magic is highly dependent upon the magic of the Empowered along with their connection to other Empowered. Only by joining together, in large gatherings, are The Empowered able to perform powerful feats of magic. Without access to the magic of other Empowered, their power is considerably weak. ** '''Connective Magic - '''a form of sorcery that allows a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other supernatural beings, such as another witch. Trivia ''The Empowered is based off of a coven of vampires from the movie series called Underworld '' The Empowered is led by Zion, who is the last living witch with Histoic Magic.'' '' The Empowered is connected by a blood ritual, meaning that if one dies, the blood tie between them ends.'' '' The Empowered was created by Delilah so that she would have a force of power to follow her, but soon abandoned the coven.'' '' The Empowered memebers are punished if they use their magic outside of the group or causes harm to the link. '' '' The only way to escapse or leave the coven is to die, and join the Spirit World Realm.''